A Greedy Naive
by Cowny
Summary: Ino queria – e ele sabia – ter tudo. Mas Gaara nunca seria capaz de lhe dar nada.


**A ****Greedy Naive**

**Casal****: **_**Gaara/Ino**_

**Disclaimer: **_**Todos sabem que não é meu.**_

* * *

"**A avareza e a ambição mostram-se mais descontentes do que não têm,**

**do que satisfeitas com o que possuem."**

.

Ela era ambiciosa. Sempre foi, e nunca teve receios de permitir que todos ao seu redor soubessem disso. Exibia tal característica pouco pueril como um presente; uma característica com a qual foi agraciada para que aprendesse a reconhecer o que valia a pena ser adquirido.

"O que você quer?" Era a pergunta dura, inflexível, que ele lhe dirigia, sempre que a moça se aproximava dele e envolvia seus quadris com as pernas, numa vantajosa proposta.

"O que você puder me dar." O sorriso matreiro dançava em seus lábios.

E Ino queria que ele lhe desse tudo.

Nunca havia sido ele a procurá-la. Era a mulher de trejeitos matreiros que o fazia. Sempre ela. Ino o procurava todos os dias, com os lábios curiosos provocando-lhe a pele, ansiosos para ouvi-lo proferir roucos gemidos agraciados. Sons esses que nunca vinham.

Porque ele era avaro. Foi criado assim, e cresceu de forma a não se permitir abrir mão de nada que fosse capaz de chamar de "seu". Era um homem de negócios. Um homem feito de atitudes calculadas e planejadas com antecedência. Caso quisesse impor sua autoridade, não poderia abrir mão de nada. Nem de gemidos.

Ino queria – e ele sabia – ter tudo.

Mas Gaara nunca seria capaz de lhe dar nada.

Irritava-o o fato da esguia figura feminina insistir que ele sempre desse vazão às suas vontades fúteis. Mais sussurros, mais beijos, mais contato, mais toque, mais força. Irritava-o mais ainda a ter protestando manhosamente, quando não queria atender aos mimos femininos. Odiava o sorriso furtivo pintado de más intenções, odiava o gingar de seus quadris, odiava o aperto que ela fazia com as unhas em suas costas; contudo não a rejeitava.

Ele nunca abriria mão de nada que pudesse chamar de "seu". E Ino era sua.

Ela o queria. Desesperadamente. Não por admiração; não por amor; não por desejo. Ela o queria porque sabia que todas as outras o queriam também.

Buscava-o ansiosamente, numa gana desesperada. Os lábios femininos ambicionavam os dele, em uma ordem muda.

"_Beije-me mais_", era o que eles imploravam. Gaara limitava-se a descer a língua para seu pescoço, abandonando a trêmula boca feminina.

Ele não desperdiçaria seus lábios avarentos com beijos ambiciosos.

Ambos nunca se gostaram, tampouco alimentavam qualquer interesse um no outro.

Ino não gostava do jeito que ele poupava palavras. Gaara se irritava com a forma que ela falava coisas sem sentido. Ela era dada a excessos. Ele não queria mais do que o necessário. Ela queria até o que não podia obter. Ele queria preservar até o que não tinha qualquer importância.

Só possuir. O sentimento de posse era o importante.

Ambos nunca se gostariam... Ao menos, não o bastante.

"Dê-me mais de você, Gaara..." Ela pedia, em sua tola ambição.

"Não." Ele cortava a voz murmurada, em sua avara determinação.

Mas isso não os impediria de continuar com aquele jogo de ingênua ganância.

"Então eu nunca serei sua." E a loira sorria matreiramente, em um curvar amargurado dos lábios.

"É bom saber que é recíproco." Reiterava, em igual aspereza.

A ambiciosa era avara em doar-se a ele sem pedir nada em troca. O avaro era ambicioso o suficiente para querê-la só para si.

Ambos não eram capazes de atingir seus objetivos egoístas. Por isso se detestavam tanto.

"O que você quer, Ino?"

Nem por isso deixariam de tentar.

"O que você puder me dar, Gaara."

Porque a Ambiciosa e o Avarento continuariam a querer tudo.

E a ganância de ambos não os permitiria ter nada.

**Fim**

* * *

**Ah! Eu não pude resistir XD Essa história era para ser de personagens Originais, mas eu simplesmente não consegui não achar que a temática se adequava ao Pairing-ultra-fofolete Gaara/Ino. Espero – sinceramente – que essa One pequenininha (aliás, sempre são) tenha sido capaz de burlar erros grotescos de gramática ou qualquer errinho que eu possa ter deixado passar.**

**Acho que deu para perceber que a fanfic girou em torno da "Ganância". Eu sempre achei adorável a forma como esse Pecado Mortal é capaz de se dividir em "avareza" e "ambição". Tão diferentes e tão iguais. Yay!**

**Chega de surtos psicodélicos XD**

**Não esqueçam de apertar aquele botãozinho roxo adorável, no canto esquerdo da tela. Não dói, sua mão não vai cair e vocês ainda fazem uma Nordestina feliz 8D**

**Abraços-de-vomitar-as-tripas,**

**Matsuda.**


End file.
